


Those wounds you made are gone.

by Perfectdream



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Established Relationship, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Luke
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfectdream/pseuds/Perfectdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke demande à Michael de partir et ne plus jamais revenir. Il lui dit qu'il ne veut plus jamais le revoir. Michael obéit. </p>
<p>Sauf que Luke a menti. </p>
<p>Il a simplement besoin de repos, besoin de souffler. Besoin de ressentir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those wounds you made are gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Et on y retourne !! 
> 
> J'aimerais faire une pause mais j'ai trop d'idées en tête :) 
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Luke se regarda dans le miroir suffisamment longtemps pour que sa mère, Liz, vienne toquer à la porte pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il grogna dans sa barbe, un air renfermé au visage. Il n'était pas dans son assiette, ne l'avait pas été durant les derniers jours qui venaient de s'écouler. Ben et Jack n'avaient même pas essayé de l'accueillir avec les stupidités habituelles quand ils avaient croisé son regard triste et épuisé. Luke se détailla : teint pâle, yeux cernés et injectés de sang suite à ses nombreuses nuits blanches répétées. Andy, son père, l'avait simplement attiré contre son torse large et musclé, sans aucun mot, il avait simplement compris que son fils cadet avait besoin de souffler, besoin de récupérer. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait besoin de récupérer, et il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, il savait simplement que Luke était rentré parce que le souffle dans ses poumons se faisait difficile ces derniers temps.

Luke soupira avant de cracher l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche dans la figure de son reflet. Il lança sa brosse à dent au fond de la faïence du lavabo.

 

«  **Pauvre con !**  », se cracha-t-il, énervé et en colère. Il était furieux contre lui-même , contre sa mère qui le couvait trop, contre ses frères qui agissaient différemment avec lui depuis qu'il était revenu, contre Ashton et Calum qui étaient à Los Angeles en train de meubler leur nouvel appartement. Luke était enragé contre le soleil qui le dérangeait tous les matins, contre les oiseaux qui gazouillaient, les chiens qui aboyaient, les enfants qui riaient. Il était absolument contre toute forme de bonheur qui n'était pas le sien propre. Est-ce qu'il avait été heureux dernièrement ?! Luke regarda les gouttes d'eau couler le long du miroir, révélant son visage distordu.

 

«  **Tu l'as bien mérité !**  », cracha-t-il encore. Sa mère toqua de nouveau à la porte.

 

«  **Tu vas bien, chéri ? Avec qui est-ce que tu parles ?**  », demanda-t-elle, les bras remplis des vêtements propres de Luke qu'elle venait de repasser avec attention. Elle avait pris très à c?ur le fait de lui faire sa lessive, de repasser et plier son linge. Luke pensait que c'était simplement parce que materner ses enfants lui manquait. La vérité c'était qu'elle essayait de lui donner autant de normalité qu'avant son départ en tournée. Elle n'avait jamais changé de lessive de peur qu'il ne retrouve jamais l'odeur de son enfance dans le linge. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour lui donner un peu de bonheur quand il rentrait chez eux. Y arrivait-elle ?

 

Luke ferma les yeux.

 

«  **J'arrive.**  », cria-t-il. Ce n'était pas une réponse aux questions de sa mère mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'elle s'éloigne et dépose la pile de linge sur le bureau de son plus jeune fils. Elle n'avait pas non plus touché à la décoration de la pièce. Elle voulait que Luke se sente chez lui pour revenir aussi souvent que possible. Elle connaissait des parents qui transformaient les chambres de leurs enfants en bureau ou en atelier dès leur départ à l'université ou ailleurs. Elle n'en avait pas le c?ur. C'était la seule partie de Luke qu'il lui restait quand il partait à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle. C'était la seule preuve qu'elle avait de son existence.

 

Il sortit de la salle de bain avec un boxer embrassant ses hanches minces. Son torse bronzé était plus musclé que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle laissa son regard découvrir son fils, chaque nouvelle faille. Il leva les yeux vers elle durant une seule seconde mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'elle sente son c?ur se briser dans sa poitrine. Il n'allait pas bien. Elle resta sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il ait refermé la porte de sa chambre avec mauvaise humeur. Elle soupira puis rejoignit la cuisine dans laquelle elle allait préparer le déjeuner. Elle avait besoin de nourrir son fils. Elle n'était plus assez importante pour être responsable de son bonheur ou de son bien-être à travers le globe, elle pouvait simplement lui faire passer un séjour agréable quand il était présent. Elle appela Ben et Jack, leur demandant de se joindre à eux pour le repas. Sa maison était trop vide, trop silencieuse, trop aseptisée. Trop morte pour qu'elle ne le supporte.

 

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant entrer ses deux autres garçons. Jack était totalement décoiffé, les cheveux hirsute et pleins de sel. Ben, lui, courut jusqu'à la cuisine pour voler un morceau de pain.

 

«  **Je meurs de faim.**  », s'exclama-t-il sous le regard bienveillant de sa mère. Elle se pencha et embrassa chacun de leurs fronts avec tendresse. Jack ressemblait tellement à Luke mis à part que son visage était plus rond, empli d'une vitalité qui semblait avoir quitté le corps de son plus jeune enfant.

 

Luke ne descendit qu'une fois qu'elle l'eut appelé à plusieurs reprises. Il prit place entre ses deux frère après leur avoir tapoté l'épaule en gage de bonjour. Andy ne pouvait se joindre à eux, retenu au travail. En temps normal il était toujours présent quand Luke revenait. Pour tenter de reformer la famille qu'ils avaient toujours été. Cette fois-ci il n'avait pas pu se libérer et Luke ne semblait pas enclin à profiter de leurs moments familiaux.

 

«  **Bon appétit.**  », dit Liz, le regard soucieux posé sur Luke. Ce dernier la regarda brièvement avant de prononcer la même phrase dans un marmonnement quasiment indistinct. Ben et Jack échangèrent un regard avant d'hausser les épaules devant le regard interrogateur de leur mère. Ils ne savaient pas. La seule chose qu'ils savaient était que Luke était seul.

 

«  **Où est Mickey ?**  », demanda enfin Ben, le plus courageux d'eux tous. Ils se posaient tous la question mais aucun n'avait osé faire face à l'ouragan de la furie du plus jeune. Luke fussilla son frère du regard.

 

«  **C'est pas ton putain de problème.**  », grogna Luke. Il planta sa fourchette avec agressivité dans la feuille de salade récalcitrante qui refusait de venir jusqu'à sa bouche.

 

«  **Luke !**  », le réprimanda Liz. Ses fils avaient beau faire deux têtes de plus qu'elle, elle n'hésiterait pas à leur mettre une claque si elle estimait qu'ils le méritaient. Luke en mériterait probablement plus d'une. Ben haussa de nouveau les épaules.

 

«  **Je demandais juste. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de le voir ici dès que tu y étais. Je m'étonnes simplement de ne pas le voir avec toi, comme ton ombre.**  », expliqua Ben d'une voix douce. Luke se rapetissa sur sa chaise, ses épaules tombantes. Personne n'ajouta rien durant le reste du repas. Liz hésita à plusieurs reprises à prendre sa main dans la sienne pour finalement changer d'avis.

 

Luke attrapa sa tasse de café puis alla s'installer sur la balancelle du jardin, les pieds battant le sol pour propulser l'assise aussi rapidement que possible. Jack, qui était habitué à ce jeu auquel ils avaient joué durant des heures étant enfant, s'assit en cour de mouvement, faisant sursauter Luke. Ils restèrent assis, le regard sur le jardin baigné de lumière.

 

«  **Tu ne veux pas en parler ?**  », proposa Jack, sa cuisse collé à celle de son frère en signe de soutien sans qu'il ne croit qu'il avait pitié de lui. Luke haussa les épaules.

 

«  **Il n'y a rien à dire. Plus rien à arranger.** », souffla Luke. Il leva les yeux au ciel pour chasser les larmes qui se frayaient, doucement mais sûrement, un chemin jusqu'à ses joues. Il refusait de pleurer pour ça. Pleurer donnerait une authenticité qu'il n'était pas prêt à admettre.

 

«  **C'est ton meilleur ami, tu ne me feras pas croire que vous n'avez plus rien à vous dire.**  », répondit Jack.

 

Il avait vu son frère et son meilleur ami passer tellement d'heures ensemble que les voisins auraient pu croire qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Madame Klint, leur voisine de soixante ans, avait même demander s'ils avaient adopter un nouveau garçon.

 

«  **J'ai énormément de choses à lui dire. Il ne veut pas me parler. Je ne peux pas débarquer chez lui et tout lui balancer à la gueule, n'est-ce pas ?**  », annonça Luke, dépité et abattu. Jack attrapa sa main dans la sienne et la serra tendrement.

 

«  **Pourquoi pas ? Apparemment tu n'as rien à y perdre, si ?**  ».

 

Luke haussa les épaules puis déposa sa tête sur l'épaule puissante de son grand frère qu'il l'entoura de son bras. Quand Luke était beaucoup plus jeunes ils faisaient ça tout le temps , se câliner dans la balancelle jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme et que Jack le porte à sa chambre. Heureusement avait une chambre au rez-de-chaussée.

 

«  **J'ai toujours cru ne rien avoir à perdre avec lui. Au final, j'ai tout à perdre. Tellement plus que ce que je croyais.**  », confia Luke, les yeux fermés se lançant bercé par les mouvements réguliers que Jack mettait un point d'honneur à maintenir.

 

«  **De mon point de vue la seule chose que tu ais à perdre c'est ton meilleur ami. Il ne peut rien y avoir entre vous d'insurmontable au point de laisser l'autre dériver au loin sans faire un geste. Pas après autant d'années. Pas avec ce que vous partagez.**  », souffla Jack. Il remonta sa main pour masser le cuir chevelu de son frère, décontractant comme il pouvait son cadet. Ils restèrent silencieux durant de longues minutes.

 

«  **Je lui ai demandé de partir et de ne plus revenir.**  », avoua Luke, une larme roulant le long de sa joue avant de s'écraser sur le tissu fin du tee-shirt de Jack. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil sous la surprise.

 

«  **Et ?**  ». Luke toussota pour dégager sa gorge des sanglots qui s'y étaient invité.

 

«  **Il a obéit.**  », croassa-t-il. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa bouche, fendant le silence du jardin comme un éclair dans un ciel dégagé. Il n'était pas à sa place, et en même temps il n'avait sa place qu'ici, entre eux deux.

 

«  **C'est bien la première fois qu'il obéit à qui que ce soit.**  », fit remarquer Jack avec humour. Luke laissa échapper un rire sec, cassant. Il n'avait pas le c?ur à rire. Il ne l'avait pas non plus à pleurer. En lui il n'y avait qu'un trou béant avec la forme de Michael. Et tout s'évanouissait à travers cette fissure.

 

«  **Je suis sûr que tu peux tout rattraper, Luke. Va le voir, excuse-toi. Demande lui pardon. Supplie-le de te pardonne s'il le faut mais ne le laisse pas s'éloigner de toi suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il commence à croire que ton orgueil est plus important que l'amour que tu lui portes.**  », souffla Jack, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

 

«  **Comment va Céleste ?**  », demanda Luke pour changer de sujet. Jack explosa de rire devant son manque de subtilité mais se fit un plaisir de répondre. Ils passèrent une heure au total, dehors. Liz et Ben les avaient admiré un moment avant de vaquer à leurs occupations.

 

Quand Luke entra de nouveau dans la maison, Liz était assise à table, entourée de nombreux journaux et d'un épais cahier relié de cuir. Il s'approcha puis déposa une main immense sur la frêle épaule de sa mère. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit chaleureusement. Luke sentit son c?ur s'emplir d'amour pour cette petite femme blonde.

 

«  **Tu as besoin d'aide ?**  », proposa-t-il en asseyant à sa droite. Elle nia d'un mouvement de tête.

 

«  **Non, mon chéri. Je trie les articles qui parlent de vous. J'ai une catégorie internationale et une nationale. Je ne prends pas les articles de torchons qui ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent.**  », expliqua-t-elle en tournant les pages. Des articles étaient collés avec attention et précision. Elle fit défiler les pages jusqu'à tomber sur un article qu'elle caressa des doigts. L'encre était presque effacée maintenant. Elle avait dû passer de nombreuses heures à le toucher, le soir, seule dans l'obscurité du salon. Après une courte étude, Luke reconnut l'article comme étant le premier jamais publié à leur propos après leur tout premier concert devant douze personnes. Juste à côté un autre article portait les mêmes signes d'usure que le précédent. Il y avait des traces de larmes séchées sur le papier. Luke sentit son coeur se serrer quand il lu le titre.

 

«  _ **Michael de 5 Seconds of Summer, gravement brûlé après un accident dû aux effets pyrotechniques.**_  »

 

Liz suivit le regard de son fils et expliqua d'une voix lourde d'émotions.

 

«  **J'ai eu tellement peur ce jour là. C'était comme perdre mon fils quand j'ai lu le titre. Personne ne répondait à mes appels. Je me souviens avoir vu ses cheveux prendre feu, je me souviens m'être précipitée vers la sécurité, clamant à tue-tête que j'étais ta mère. Personne ne m'a laissé passer. Personne ne m'a laissé vous rejoindre. Je suis sortie de la salle, appelant toutes les personnes auxquelles je pouvais penser. Karen n'était pas venue avec nous donc elle n'aurait pu me répondre. Joy était déjà partie, tentant de rejoindre Calum. J'étais seule, terrorisée et perdue. J'ai fait l'erreur d'ouvrir internet sur mon téléphone. Il n'a fallu que quelques dizaines de minutes avant que les unes n'apparaissent. J'était terrorisée. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Michael ?! Et si c'était grave ?! Il y avait cette idée au fond de moi qui me terrorisait encore plus : si j'avais perdu Michael, je t'aurais perdu le même jour. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai compris à quel point votre relation était compliquée. À quel degré tu l'aimais. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre aussi. Tous les soirs où vous aviez un concert après, j'ouvrais ce cahier et je priais Dieu que ça ne reproduise jamais.**  », expliqua-t-elle. Les larmes noyaient leurs deux visages. Luke la serra fortement dans ses bras, caressant son dos et ses épaules pour la réconforter. Lui faire savoir qu'il était là. Elle renifla bruyamment et il sourit à travers un sanglot.

 

«  **Je suis désolé.**  », souffla-t-il. Il l'était. Désolé d'être parti, de l'avoir laissée derrière, d'aimer Michael aussi fort, d'avoir un métier qu'il l'avait arraché à sa mère si jeune. Désolé de ne pouvoir renoncer à rien de cela par amour pour elle. S'il arrêtait il se perdrait lui-même. Il ferma les yeux en se faisant la réflexion que ne plus parler à Michael c'était l'équivalent de se perdre lui-même. Sa mère ne méritait pas de perdre deux de ses enfants le même jour. Peut-être que Jack avait raison. Il devrait probablement parler avec Michael. Au moins lui faire savoir qu'il avait besoin de lui comme avant. Peut-être même lui dire qu'il l'aimait toujours autant. Peut-être même plus qu'auparavant.

 

Il embrassa la tempe de sa mère en se promettant d'aller parler à Michael plus tard. Ou demain. Ou le jour suivant. Mais au point lui parler. Ne pas le laisser s'échapper de son étreinte.

 

 

[...]

 

 

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire ni même grand chose à faire alors Michael restait assis dans sa chambre, les yeux glués sur l'écran de sa télévision. En temps normal il se serait rendu chez les Hemmings, aurait conversé avec bonheur avec Liz, aurait parlé de foot avec Andy et aurait chahuté avec Ben et Jack. Il se serait aussi probablement lové contre Luke. Sauf qu'il n'était plus le bienvenue. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ni même ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'on le rejette de la sorte. Il n'avait pas posé de questions. Il avait pris les miettes de son c?ur et était rentré se réfugier à l'abri dans son lit.

Luke avait ses humeurs, comme chacun d'entre eux dans ce groupe, mais jamais il n'avait repoussé Michael de cette façon. Pas même quand Michael avait été tellement saoul qu'il lui avait vomi sur sa chemise et dans ses cheveux. Pas même quand Michael avait pissé dans le lit de Luke après un défi perdu face à Calum. Pas non plus quand Michael avait fait exprès pour faire foirer le seul et unique rendez-vous que Luke avait eu avec une fille. Jamais il ne l'avait regardé comme s'il était un étranger. Jamais il ne lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans sa vie et sa maison. Alors Michael s'était dit que c'était de sa faute. Qu'il avait dû faire quelque chose de mal.

 

Son téléphone sonna. Il baissa le regard pour vérifier que ce n'était pas Luke qui appelait. C'était Ashton alors il décrocha.

 

«  **Ouais ?**  », demanda-t-il, pas vraiment aimable mais il n'avait pas envie de faire semblant que tout allait bien quand c'était loin d'être le cas.

 

«  **Comment ça va ?**  », répondit Ashton, enjoué bien que Michael pouvait entendre l'inquiétude percée dans sa voix. Ashton était comme le papa du groupe quelques fois. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable du bonheur de ses meilleurs amis. Michael lui en était reconnaissant autant qu'il voulait l'envoyer chier. Et il rêvait de lui raccrocher au nez pour ne pas devoir répondre aux questions qui viendraient forcément. Les conséquences seraient encore pire que le court interrogatoire alors Michael inspira fortement.

 

«  **Je me sens comme une merde mais j'ai réussi à finir trois jeux donc ça va.**  », expliqua Michael. Il baissa le regard pour se rendre compte qu'il portait le même tee-shirt depuis trois jours et qu'il aurait probablement besoin d'une douche incessamment sous peu. Dès qu'il aurait raccroché.

 

«  **Michael...**  », commença Ashton sur un ton condescendant tout en essayant d'être assez sérieux pour passer pour une réprimande. Michael haussa les épaules même si son ami ne pouvait pas le voir.

 

«  **Ecoute, Ash, je t'aime vraiment mais y'a rien à faire. Je bois et je mange. Je vais bien.**  », souffla-t-il, légèrement exaspéré.

 

«  **Mike. Regarde autour de toi. Si tu peux compter plus de quatre tasses de café terminées, six ou sept bols de céréales sales et plus de trois tablettes de chocolat terminées alors non tu ne vas pas bien.**  », déclara Ashton. Michael jeta un regard autour de lui, dénombrant pas moins de huit tasses de café, une dizaine de bols et six emballages de chocolat. Il grogna. «  **S'il y a un bac de glace sur la table basse je prends l'avion immédiatement.**  », annonça Ashton. Michael ferma les yeux.

 

«  **Il n'y en a pas.**  », répondit-il.

 

«  **Michael...**  », menaça Ashton. Michael soupira encore une fois.

 

«  **Je te promets qu'il n'y a pas un seul bac de glace sur la petite table.**  », répéta Michael. Il n'y en avait pas un seul. Il y en avait deux. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge quand c'était pour empêcher un ami de faire une connerie, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que Michael savait qu'Ashton était capable de sauter dans le premier avion venu pour le rejoindre. Peu importait ses projets, ses rendez-vous. Peu importait qu'il était en train d'aménager son appartement avec Calum. Peu importait les heures de vol et le décalage horaire. Ashton aurait fait le tour de la planète en surf s'il avait fallu être aux côtés de ses amis. Michael lui en était plus que reconnaissant mais pour le moment il avait simplement besoin d'être seul. Voir le visage de son ami n'aurait aidé en rien. Ça aurait fait remonter des souvenirs de quand Luke avait besoin et envie de lui et ces souvenirs n'étaient pas les bienvenus.

 

«  **D'accord.**  », dit Ashton, convaincu et résigné. «  **Mike... Appelle quelqu'un. Ben ou Jack, tu sais qu'ils t'aiment comme si tu étais de la famille. Je suis même persuadée que Liz t'a fait ajouté au livret de famille sans te le dire. Ils pourraient peut-être t'expliquer. Ou mieux, appelle Luke.**  », continua-t-il. Michael pouvait entendre Calum chanter en arrière-plan et il sourit tendrement. Ses deux amis lui manquait mais jamais il ne le dirait. Pas par fierté mal placée, mais parce qu'il savait que s'il disait quoique ce soit, ou bien Calum et Ashton rentreraient par le premier avion pour Sydney, ou alors il aurait un billet d'avion dans sa boîte mail avant même d'avoir eu le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il les aimait. Il les adorait. C'est pourquoi il ne disait rien. Ils avaient besoin d'être des garçons normaux qui aménageaient ensemble leur premier appartement et Michael n'avait aucun droit de leur retirer ça. Il aurait simplement aimé pouvoir en faire de même avec Luke. Ou au moins en parler avec Luke.

 

«  **Il a été clair. Et puis il a essayé d'appeler plusieurs fois.**  », confia Michael. Il déposa la manette à côté de lui avant de se lever pour se tenir devant la fenêtre. Il faisait encore jour dehors et l'air chaud entra par la vitre ouverte faisant voler sa mèche sur son front et devant ses yeux.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?**  », s'enquérit Ashton. Michael haussa les épaules.

 

«  **Aucune idée. Je n'ai pas répondu et il n'a laissé aucun message.** », répondit Michael.

 

Ils restèrent sans rien dire quelques minutes, écoutant simplement la respiration de l'autre. Ashton grogna de son côté de la ligne et Michael ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir. Il se sentait honteux. Si Luke avait agit de cette façon, c'était forcément de sa faute, n'est-ce pas ?

 

«  **Il y a des fois où je ne comprends vraiment pas ce garçon. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Mike.**  », répondit Ashton, désolé et confus. S'il avait été à Sydney il aurait pu faire quelque chose, il aurait pu se rendre chez Luke et lui demander une explication. Et s'il prenait le prochain avion ? Calum serait sûrement un peu fâché mais il comprendrait. Calum comprenait toujours. Ashton avait besoin de comprendre. Besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Luke. Il y avait forcément une raison logique à ce rejet. Une insécurité particulière, une peur paralysante. Luke ne pouvait pas avoir repoussé Michael de cette façon sans raison. C'était impossible.

 

«  **Il n'y a rien à dire, Ash. Merci beaucoup. Je t'appelle demain.**  », conclut Michael avant de raccrocher. Michael empila les bols les uns sur les autres, les apporta dans la cuisine avant de rapporter un plateau pour mettre les tasses dans le lave-vaisselle puis jeta les bacs de glace. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir pour se regarder dans le miroir. Sa barbe de trois jours laissait une ombre sur le bas de son visage comme si la vie était absente de cette partie de son anatomie. Ses yeux ressemblaient à deux puits sombres encerclés de douves profondes et violettes. Il était dans un sale état. Il prit une longue douche, laissant l'eau délier chaque muscle qui avait souffert de sa position assise prolongée. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain sa mère était dans le couloir, un magazine à la main.

 

«  **Oh, tu es là ?**  », dit-elle, s'étonnant de sa présence. Michael haussa les épaules.

 

«  **Je suis à la maison depuis trois jours.**  », répondit-il. Sa mère haussa les sourcils en surprise. Michael lui sourit tendrement puis s'avança pour embrasser sa joue. Elle sentait les cosmétiques. Il n'aurait sû dire lequel en particulier parce qu'il n'y connaissait rien mais elle n'avait pas la même odeur que quand il était enfant.

 

«  **Tu n'es pas chez Luke ?**  », demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés cette fois. Michael détourna son visage pour ne plus croiser son regard. Karen s'approcha pour déposer une main sur son épaule. Il se tendit.

 

«  **Il n'est pas disponible.**  », marmonna-t-il. Il ne voulait pas dire à sa mère qu'il l'avait envoyé paître, elle en aurait été trop heureuse. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Luke même si elle n'avait jamais expliqué pourquoi à qui que ce soit.

 

«  **Il a sûrement mieux à faire que rester avec toi.**  », dit-elle, avant de poser une main sur sa bouche. «  **Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça, chéri, tu sais bien. Je voulais dire....**  », elle ne finit pas sa phrase et retourna dans le salon. Michael ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire, ou ne pas dire. La seule chose qu'il voulait savoir était pourquoi Luke l'avait rejeté. Pourquoi il ne l'aimait plus et pourquoi il n'était plus assez bien pour faire partie de la famille de Luke. Comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ou dire.

 

[...]

 

 

«  **Quoi encore ?**  », grogna Luke en décrochant son téléphone et le portant à son oreille gauche. Il était allongé dans son lit, les genoux relevés et le regard ancré au plafond. Il entendit un soupir agacé de l'autre côté de la ligne.

 

«  **Ecoute-moi bien petit merdeux**  », commença Ashton avec son accent chantant. Sans même le voir Luke imaginait parfaitement la ride d'inquiétude au coin de ses lèvres. «  **Ce n'est pas parce que tu as grandi que je ne peux plus te botter le cul. Tu ne me fais pas peur. Et ne me force pas à demander de l'aide à Ben et Jack parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils le feraient avec plaisir. Maintenant tu sors ton joli petit cul de ton lit et tu vas le voir. Tu n'as même pas besoin de m'expliquer le problème, tu ne me dois rien mais il a le droit à une explication. Tu lui as brisé le c?ur, Luke. »,** annonça-t-il, son ton sérieux et teinté d'une tristesse compréhensible. **«  Si je n'ai pas d'appel de sa part dans la soirée me disant que vous vous êtes réconciliés je prends l'avion. »,** il s'interrompit pour répondre à quelqu'un derrière lui. **« Oui, NOUS prendrons l'avion directement.**  », corrigea Ashton sous les remontrances de Calum. Luke fronça les sourcils et soupira longuement.

 

«  **Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.**  », marmonna-t-il en se tournant sur son côté droit. Sur sa table de nuit, à côté de la lampe, se trouvait un portrait de Michael qu'il avait fait encadré. Il n'y avait rien de particulier sur cette photo, pas de sourire du modèle, pas de pose particulière. Non, Michael était assis à la table du jardin de Luke, un verre de soda à la main, il regardait Liz qui plantait ses fleurs. Ils discutaient tous les deux des sortes de bulbes qui existaient, des moments de floraison et du soin à leur apporter. Luke avait pris la photo parce que c'était durant ce moment-là qu'il avait compris qu'il aimait Michael. Que sa vie était avec Michael. Il avait imprimé et encadré cette photo pour ce souvenir de cette sensation de légèreté, d'accomplissement, de soulagement qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là. Il tendit la main et coucha le cadre, il ne voulait plus le voir.

 

«  **Ce sont mes affaires quand mon meilleur ami m'appelle à pas d'heures parce qu'il a encore oublié d'aller se coucher. Ce sont mes affaires quand sans même être présent je sais à quoi ressemble sa chambre, encombrée de vaisselle sale et d'emballages de chocolat. Alors que nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'en mange quasiment jamais. Il compense le manque comme il le peut : café, chocolat, sucre. Estimons-nous heureux qu'il n'ait pas essayé les cigarettes pour le moment. Je te préviens que si je le vois avec une clope à la bouche tu en seras tenu responsable et je te ferais la misère comme jamais encore. Ne me force pas à rentrer, Luke. Tu sais que je le ferais mais tu ne seras pas heureux de me voir, je te l'assure.**  », Ashton marmonna dans sa barbe de son côté de la ligne avant de reprendre. «  **Tu ne seras pas heureux de nous voir. Cal te fait savoir qu'il va t'écraser les couilles. Bon après tu n'en as pas forcément besoin pour te reproduire mais ça risque d'être assez douloureux, quoi.** », expliqua Ashton. Luke ne dit rien, il avait simplement tout écouté avec attention. Il devait bien admettre que cette discussion ne lui plaisait pas du tout, pourtant il aimait encore plus ses amis de défendre Michael à ce point là.

 

«  **Vous n'avez pas à revenir, je peux gérer mes affaires tout seul.**  », répondit-il, têtu et butté. Luke put entendre un bruit de fracas chez Ashton puis un cri de la part de Calum.

 

«  **Ne me pousse pas à bout, Luke. Ne le fais pas. Appelle-le ou va le voir. Règle moi cette merde !**  », cria Ashton avant de raccrocher avec énervement. Luke s'assit sur le bord de son lit, les pieds posés sur le sol chaud. Il déposa ses coudes sur ses genoux, la tête entre les mains. Il avait envie d'enfiler ses tongs et de courir jusque chez Michael, de le prendre dans ses bras et de le supplier de lui pardonner. Ce n'était malheureusement pas aussi simple.

Il descendit et rejoignit son père qui s'affairait dans la cuisine. Il y avait de la farine partout sur le plan de travail et le tablier de son père mais une délicieuse odeur emplissait petit à petit la pièce. Luke renifla avant de sourire.

 

«  **Tarte aux pommes ?**  », demanda-t-il. Andy lui envoya un sourire rayonnant en réponse. C'était le goûter auquel ils avaient toujours eu droit quand ils étaient enfants. Andy nettoya la pièce tandis que Luke le regardait faire sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Quand la tarte fut sortie et qu'une part fut dans leurs assiettes ils se regardèrent gravement.

 

«  **C'est le dessert préféré de Michael.**  », dit Andy, comme s'il savait ce que son fils pensait. Et il avait raison. Luke sentit sa gorge se serrer et l'appétit le quitter. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de manger maintenant. Il n'était pas sûr que la nourriture arrive jusqu'à son estomac.

 

«  **Pas vraiment. Il aime simplement le fait que ce soit toi qui la fasse, que tu prennes le temps de lui expliquer la recette à chaque fois parce qu'il l'a oubliée alors que c'est simple. J'en arrive à penser qu'il le fait exprès pour passer du temps avec toi.**  », souffla Luke. Il planta sa fourchette dans la garniture, commença à jouer avec les fines tranches de pommes.

 

«  **Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de chercher une figure paternelle.**  », répondit Andy avec flegme et pragmatisme. Il n'était pas très expansif, était très introverti mais il savait aimer et connaître les gens comme peu de personnes le pouvaient. Andy déposa sa main sur l'avant-bras de son fils. Luke baissa les yeux vers son assiette.

 

«  **Je ne lui en veux pas.**  », confia-t-il après une hésitation et un silence éloquent. Andy acquiesça d'un signe de tête compréhensif. Le téléphone de Luke sonna, affichant le prénom de Calum cette fois-ci. Il s'excusa d'un signe de la paix auprès de son père avant de décrocher.

 

«  **Putain, lâchez-moi où je bloque votre putain de numéro.**  », cracha-t-il. Il s'attendait à entendre Calum lui répondre calmement comme il le faisait toujours quand il essayait de comprendre Luke. Il était toujours calme et patient avec lui, plus qu'Ashton n'y arrivait en général. Ashton savait écouter et consoler mais l'entêtement de Luke le rendait toujours fou de rage. Calum, lui, essayait de toujours de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Sauf que cette fois il semblait hors de lui.

 

«  **Luke, tu y vas maintenant ou je te jure que je vais te faire du mal. Michael pense à quitter le groupe parce qu'il pense que tu ne veux plus de lui. Qu'il pense que vous n'êtes plus ensemble c'est une chose que je peux comprendre, qu'il ait du mal avec ton attitude je peux le comprendre aussi, mais qu'il en arrive à penser que vous n'êtes plus amis, là non. Je peux pardonner beaucoup de choses, Luke, je peux comprendre que tu ais besoin de temps mais je ne laisserais jamais personne détruire Michael, pas même toi.**  », feula Calum, la rage se sentant dans sa façon de prononcer chaque syllabe. Un frisson d'horreur descendit le long du dos de Luke. La sonnerie de fin d'appel fit reprendre conscience à Luke. Il jeta un regard horrifié à son père. Andy attendit en silence. Luke ouvrit la bouche à de nombreuses reprises sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas comment le dire. S'il le prononçait alors la possibilité que ce soit vrai existerait. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

 

«  **Michael...**  », dit-il. Il entendit le sanglot dans sa voix avant même de sentir les larmes sur ses joues. Michael ne pouvait pas partir. Il avait besoin de lui, besoin de sa présence. Andy serra sa main dans la sienne, embrassa ses jointures puis se leva. Il laissa sa main chaude sur l'épaule crispée de Luke.

 

«  **Va le lui dire, Luke.**  », murmura-t-il. Il embrassa la tempe de son fils puis quitta la pièce. Luke sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler. Il repensa aux articles de sa mère, à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. S'il perdait Michael, il se perdrait lui-même. Elle avait raison. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, essuya ses joues et son nez avec son tee-shirt. Il passa ensuite le tissu au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne pouvait aller voir Michael avec un tee-shirt couvert de larmes et de morve. Il monta les escalier en courant, passa le premier maillot de la pile puis redescendit en courant tout aussi vite. Il attrapa son téléphone et ses clés. La porte claqua dans son sillage. Si Michael... Il ne finit pas sa pensée. Michael était à lui, était sien. Était son meilleur ami. Michael était... Michael.

 

[...]

 

Liz déposa le plat de pâtes au milieu de la table en souriant. Sa famille était au complet – mis à part Michael – et ils allaient passer un après-midi ensemble. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement de mois. Luke regarda la fumée s'élever du plat en porcelaine, imaginait les volutes comme des fantômes de son passé, comme des sentiments étouffants. Au milieu d'un nuage de buée, Luke imagina voir le visage de Michael. Il y voyait ses yeux, son sourire timide, ses joues rondes, sa mèche en bataille devant son visage. Puis le visage se transforma, se décomposant, des larmes noires roulant le long de ses joues, noyant son sourire et ses émeraudes. Luke sentit son c?ur se briser, s’effriter. Il avait besoin de parler à Michael, il avait besoin de crever l’abcès.

Il se leva hâtivement, renversant presque sa chaise dans le mouvement. Liz leva les yeux vers lui.

 

«  **Luke ?**  ». Il croisa le regard de son père et de ses frères, croyant y lire un encouragement, une flamme lui disant de courir, de ne pas perdre un instant de plus.

 

«  **Je dois y aller... Je dois...**  », lâcha Luke puis il partit en courant. Liz s'assit nonchalamment, posant les coudes sur la table. Elle planta son manteau sur sa main.

 

«  **Je voulais qu'on passe du temps ensemble.**  », ronchonna-t-elle. Andy lui caressa le dos tendrement, l'attirant contre lui.

 

«  **C'est comme s'il n'avait pas été là ; il doit parler à Michael.**  », la calma Andy. Ben et Jack se regardèrent avec un sourire en coin.

 

Luke arriva devant la porte d'entrée qu'il connaissait très bien pour avoir attendu tellement de fois devant, son meilleur ami ayant un penchant pour l'annulation de son réveil, ne se réveillant jamais à l'heure. Il toqua deux fois de suite, se préparant pour faire face à Karen, à son visage impassible et ses yeux sans aucune expression. Faire face à la froideur de cette femme qui répétait aimer son fils sans jamais être capable de le montrer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il s'attendait même à devoir faire face au père de Michael. Daryl ? En huit ans d'amitié, Luke n'avait jamais échangé plus de trois mots avec l'homme. Pas étonnant que Michael préfère passer du temps avec la famille de Luke.

 

Après cinq bonnes minutes à attendre, Luke poussa le panneau de bois et entra dans la maison. Il ne restait jamais souvent pourtant il connaissait les pièces et savait où trouver son ami : dans sa chambre. Il monta les marches lentement, calculant chaque pas, chaque respiration qui entrait dans ses poumons. Ses paumes étaient moites, ses mains tremblaient et sa gorge était serrée. Il déglutit comme il put puis s'arrêta sur le palier. La chambre de Michael était la dernière sur le palier, en face de la salle de bain. Il y avait les toilettes sur sa droite et la chambre de Karen et Daryl dans son dos. Il avança, ses doigts frôlaient le lambris pour se raccrocher à quelque chose qu'il connaissait, après tout il avait posé ce lambris avec Michael avant leur première tournée. Ils avaient même fait l'amour au milieu du couloir. Luke posa le regard sur l'endroit où Michael avait été allongé, les joues rougies et le c?ur battant la chamade. Ils avaient failli se faire attraper par la mère de Michael qui était rentrée plus tôt de son brunch avec ses amies. Ils s'étaient levés, totalement nus, et avaient couru dans la chambre du punk, protégeant leurs sexes de leurs vêtements en boules. Ils avaient fermé la porte et leurs rires s'étaient mélangés, créant une mélodie que Luke aurait aimé pouvoir enregistrer.

 

Il se tint dans l'embrasure de la porte, Michael jouait aux jeux vidéos totalement concentré sur l'écran. Luke attendit pour voir si son ami allait se rendre compte de sa présence. Son égo se dégonfla quand ce ne fut pas le cas. Il fit demi-tour, prêt à repartir quand il s'arrêta.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**  », demanda Michael, la voix vide et creuse, comme un automatisme, un robot. Une voix de GPS qui faisait subtilement comprendre à Luke que la route à suivre menait directement vers la porte d''entrée qu'il venait de passer quelques instants auparavant. Luke mordilla son pouce.

 

«  **Te parler ?**  », il aurait voulu être sûr de lui. Sa voix dérailla, changeant sa phrase en une question qui n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse de qui que ce soit. Les épaules de Michael se contractèrent et sa mâchoire aussi. Luke mordit plus fortement dans la chair de son pouce. Probablement pour empêcher un cri de lui échapper ou les larmes de couler.

 

«  **Tu n'as rien à dire que tu ne m’aies pas déjà dit. J'ai entendu plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.**  » , marmonna Michael sans jamais lever le regard vers son ami. Luke jeta un regard à la chambre et son c?ur se serra. Ashton avait raison : café, thé, chocolat, sucreries... Il y avait de quoi nourrir une classe de vingt élèves. Par habitude, Luke attrapa les emballages vides et commença à les entasser dans ses bras pour pouvoir les jeter. Michael se leva à la vitesse de la lumière, il arracha les emballages de l'étreinte de Luke et le fusilla du regard.

 

«  **J'ai pas besoin d'une femme de ménage et encore moins de ta condescendance. Alors prends tes grands airs et casse-toi.**  », cracha Michael. Luke recula d'un pas. Il n'y avait rien qu'il n'avait pas mérité, il le savait, mais faire face à la colère de son ami était encore plus douloureux que de simplement l'imaginer.

 

«  **Mikey...**  », dit Luke. Le punk balança les emballages vides sur la table basse avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé, les genoux contre la poitrine.

 

«  **Ne m'appelle plus comme ça...**  », grogna Michael. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant de long instants silencieux, aussi douloureux pour l'un que pour l'autre.

 

«  **Pourquoi ?** », s'éleva le murmure de Michael. Ce dernier venait d'arrêter son jeu et de reposer la manette sur la table basse devant lui, libérant la place à ses côtés sur le sofa. Luke s'y assit après un moment d'hésitation. Luke était appuyé sur ses genoux, penché en avant, Michael était recroquevillé sur lui-même, les genoux contre son torse et ses bras autour.

 

«  **Je ne sais pas.**  », avoua Luke. De bout de sa tong il caressa le tapis pelucheux sur lequel ils avaient passé tellement d'heures à imaginer leurs vies sur les routes. Il pouvait presque encore entendre les murmures et les rires. Ils avaient été tellement heureux. Michael se leva et se tint devant la fenêtre, les bras autour de lui, comme pour s'empêcher de s'effondrer.

 

«  **Génial, Luke. Vraiment. J'avais pas besoin que tu viennes jusqu'ici pour me dire ça.**  », railla Michael. Il était rare qu'il soit aussi cassant en général, et encore moins envers Luke, c'était un signe qu'il était blessé beaucoup plus profondément que ce Luke avait bien pu croire. Et il en était le responsable.

Il repassa dans son esprit toutes les fois où il aurait pu venir ici, faire amende honorable et supplier Michael de lui pardonner. Les fois où il aurait pu lancer des pierres à sa fenêtre, le forçant à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, ce qu'il avait sur le c?ur. Il sentit la colère monter dans son estomac comme un volcan en éruption.

 

«  **Mais moi j'avais besoin de venir, de te faire face, de te parler. Et pour une fois j'ai fait ce que moi j'avais envie de faire, parce que je mérite qu'une fois de temps en temps je m'occupe de mes envies et mes besoins et non pas ceux des autres.**  », cria Luke. Michael se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle coupé. Luke ne criait presque jamais. Il lui arrivait bien entendu de râler, de se plaindre, de s'énerver. Pourtant il laissait son énervement s'entendre dans le ton de sa voix. Il n'haussait la voix que lorsqu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses émotions. Michael s'appuya au chambranle de la fenêtre. Si Luke voulait parler, qu'il parle. Luke s'assit sur le dossier du canapé, confortable tout en étant toujours au niveau du visage de son meilleur ami.

 

«  **C'est tellement facile pour toi.**  », fit remarquer Luke.

 

«  **Tu crois que c'est simple d'être moi ?!**  », s'écria Michael mais il s'interrompit en croisant le regard de Luke qui reprit la parole.

 

«  **Toi tu as le droit de souffrir. Tu es l'artiste torturé du groupe. Ce n'est pas juste, c'est vrai, mais c'est la vérité. Tu es l'écorché vif, le mélancolique. Moi je suis le garçon parfait. Avec ma famille parfaite, ma petite maison parfaite, ma gueule de premier de la classe, ma vie parfaite. Mes meilleurs amis parfaits. Mes chansons parfaites et aseptisées. Moi je souris, je déconne et je ferma ma gueule. Moi je n'ai pas le droit d'être fatigué, je n'ai pas le droit de flancher. Et j'en ai marre, Michael. Je n'en peux plus. Je suis à bout de forces.**  », expliqua Luke, le regard posé sur le corps frêle et pâle de son ami qui le regardait en retour presque sans cligner des yeux. Michael ne dit rien, il sentait bien que Luke avait des choses à ajouter.

 

«  **Je veux pour une fois ressentir mes émotions sans avoir la sensation que je n'en ai pas le droit. Que ces émotions ne sont pas miennes. Merde !**  », cracha Luke quand les larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues.

 

«  **Tes émotions sont réelles et justifiées.** », dit Michael. Il ne s'approcha pas, ç'aurait été trop simple de pardonner. De flancher. Ils avaient besoin de parler, besoin de comprendre l'autre.

 

«  **Vraiment ?**  », demanda Luke, à moitié ironique et à moitié sincèrement étonné.

 

Michael haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas quelle réponse serait la bonne ou la mauvaise. Luke leva les yeux vers le plafond.

 

«  **Je n'avais pas remarqué. Pas quand je suis supposé rester assis sans rien faire ni rien dire quand on te pose des questions sur ton accident. Parce que si j'avais le droit d'avoir des émotions, je leur dirais à tous d'aller se faire enculer avec leurs questions de merde. Je leur dirais qu'on a assez souffert sans en plus devoir en parler sans arrêt, devoir en rire quand on a tous cru te perdre. Tu n'imagines pas la terreur qui nous a envahis, tous les trois. Eux ne le savent pas en tout cas parce que cette peur, celle qui me réveille en tremblant la nuit, cette peur je n'ai pas le droit de la ressentir, ni même le droit de l'exprimer. Je n'ai pas non plus le droit d'avoir d'émotions quand tout va mal. Si j'écris une chanson triste alors je ne suis qu'un adolescent blasé et ingrat. Quand je demande un peu d'espace et de temps pour penser, je suis exigeant et capricieux. Quand ma famille me manque, je suis enfantin. Quand j'ai besoin de toi, je suis simplement en manque de filles. Je n'en peux plus, Michel, d'être cette version morne de moi-même. Toi tu as le droit d'être bougon, tu as le droit de ne pas parler, de broyer du noir. Tu as même le droit d'être brisé au regard du monde. Moi j'ai le droit de fermer ma jolie petite gueule de branleur. Je ne suis pas de taille à supporter tout ça.**  », déclara Luke et Michael renifla, les larmes coulant dans son cou et trempant le col de son tee-shirt. Son téléphone sonna, la sonnerie était celle de Calum. Michael aurait voulu répondre et le rassurer mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Tous les mots de Luke étaient en lui, plombant ses épaules et ses pieds au sol.

 

«  **Moi aussi il m'arrive d'avoir un c?ur d'encre, Michael. Moi aussi il m'arrive de me briser. Sauf que je prends sur moi, je serre les dents et je souris. Pour vous, pour eux, pour moi. Pour le spectacle. Parce que Freddie Mercury avait raison, même si mon maquillage coule, je garde le sourire aux lèvres parce que le spectacle doit continuer. Sauf que je n'ai plus la force d'être un animal de cirque. Je refuse que qui que soit m'empêche de ressentir mes émotions. Par dessus tout je refuse d'être celui qui censure ces émotions, pour le bien-être des autres. Je t'ai demandé de partir parce que je commençais à t'en vouloir, à te jalouser. Et tu vaux mieux que ma rancoeur, Michael. Je t'aime. De tout mon être. Sauf qu'à force de tout avoir mis sous clé, d'un seul coup tout est ressorti mais pas de la bonne façon. J'ai commencé à me haïr, à t'en vouloir. À tenir Cal et Ash responsables de mon malheur. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire de partir. Je n'ai simplement pas trouvé comment te protéger autrement.**  », Luke s''avança et se colla au corps de son meilleur ami qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Michael serra ses bras autour de sa taille élancée, plongea sa tête dans le cou de Luke. Il ne dit rien pourtant, il écouta patiemment.

 

 

«  **Des fois j'ai mal tellement je t'aime. J'ai mal de ne pas pouvoir te tenir la main, de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir de fleurs. De ne pas pouvoir te promettre monts et merveilles. Et je finis par m'en vouloir. Quelque chose en moi se brise chaque fois que je te regarde et que je sais que je ne peux pas te rendre complètement heureux.**  », souffla Luke. En réponse, Michael le serra encore plus fort puis embrassa la peau de son cou.

 

«  **Tu as tort. Tu me rends heureux, Luke.**  », murmura Michael.

 

«  **Tu as voulu quitter le groupe. C'est ta vie, ce groupe.**  », s'exclama Luke. Michael secoua la tête.

 

«  **Je serais malheureux de ne plus avoir ce groupe. Je serais dévasté de ne plus vous avoir à mes côtés tous les jours. Mais malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pour ce groupe, il ne sera jamais plus important que ton bonheur et ta santé.**  ».

 

C'était quelque chose dont ils n'avaient encore jamais osé parler. Et si le groupe s'arrêtait ? Et s'ils avaient besoin de prendre une pause ? Lequel serait le premier à baisser les bras ? Lequel serait le premier à demander un cessez-le-feu ? Ils n'en parlaient jamais par peur de blesser leurs amis sauf que cette fois Luke et Michael avaient besoin d'en parler. De connaître les limites et les possibilités. Luke releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Michael.

 

«  **J'ai besoin de souffler. J'ai besoin d'être avec toi. J'aime besoin d'être le vrai moi avec toi. J'ai besoi d'exister dans tes yeux, Michael. J'ai besoin d'être là, avec toi, dans notre appartement et de te sentir contre moi la nuit. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis que nous sommes rentrés. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux et que je n'entend pas ta respiration, je me réveille aussitôt. Je te cherche dans le peu de sommeil que je trouve. Dès que je ferme les yeux, ma main cherche la tienne, mon corps cherche le tien. Je n'y arrive pas sans toi.**  », avoua Luke, le regard planté dans celui de Michael, sa sincérité éblouissante et étouffante.

 

«  **Je suis là. Ne me demande plus jamais de partir.**  », souffla Michael

 

«  **Ne me laisse plus jamais disparaître, je t'en supplie.**  », croassa Luke, son angoisse audible dans sa voix cassée. Michael l'embrassa sur la bouche, tendrement, leurs lèvres se caressant.

 

«  **Tes émotions sont valides et justifiées même si personne d'autre ne les comprends ni même ne les ressent. Tu as le droit de ressentir ce que tu veux. Je te le promets.**  », annonça Michael. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs c?urs reprennent un rythme normal et que les sanglots de Luke se soient taris. Il y avait encore un long chemin à faire, mais le premier pas venait d'être franchi. Main dans la main, ils allaient avancer.

 

[...]

 

La pièce était beaucoup trop chaude, beaucoup trop claire pour qu'ils se sentent à l'aise. Il y avait tellement de monde autour d'eux, tellement de babillages incessants et inintéressants. Le revêtement du canapé collait à leurs mains et laissait échapper un bruit étrange dès qu'ils bougeaient un minimum. Tout le staff était en face d'eux, derrière l'interviewer et Luke avait la sensation d'être un lion dans un zoo. Une attraction pour laquelle les gens payent afin de voir un animal souffrir de sa captivité et de ses conditions de vie déplorables. Luke était un lien : on payait pour le voir agir à leur guise. Il devait correspondre à l'image qu'on avait de lui. Il devait montrer sa crinière et rugit de temps en temps, c'était tout. Pas de griffes, pas de siestes, pas de combats ni de viande crue déguster. Il ne devait pas être un animal, il devait être le roi de la savane. Il devait être beau, humble et courageux. Pas triste, ni esseulé et encore moins fatigué. Ça ne rentrait pas dans le contrat. Luke soupira en croisant le regard aiguisé de la journaliste qui se faisait maquiller avant de leur poser des questions débiles. À sa droite, Luke pouvoir voir Calum et Ashton penché sur le téléphone de ce dernier, choisissant un tapis pour leur salon et une parure de draps pour leur chambre d'amis. Luke et Michael avait terminé leur emménagement. Tout était en ordre et Luke aimait à rentrer chez lui. Il se sentait au chaud, à l'abri et à la maison dès qu'il fermait la porte de leur appartement. Certes il n'était pas très grand, mais il était tout ce qu'ils attendaient d'un foyer. La journaliste s'éclaircit la gorge.

 

«  **Nous pouvons y aller ?**  », demanda-t-elle en leur adressant un regard chargé de sous-entendus. Luke dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas lui répondre qu'en effet elle pouvait y aller, la porte était juste à sa droite. À la place il se tourna vers Michael qui mima des lèvres un 'je t'aime. Dans ses yeux il y avait du défi. Il mettait Luke au défi de ne pas le croire, de lui dire de ne pas être aussi voyant devant une femme qui n'était là que pour trouver la faille dans leurs carapaces. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'il n'avait pas de carapace, ils avaient simplement assez d'amour et de confiance en eux pour ne pas se sentir attaqués par les remarques d'une journaliste pour un magazine bas de gamme qui méritait plus le nom de torchon qu'autre chose.

 

«  **Bien. Premièrement comment allez-vous ?**  ». Ashton sourit, ses fossettes à peine apparentes sous le sourire forcé qu'il dessina sur son visage.

 

«  **Nous allons bien, merci.**  », répondit-il, poliment. Luke sursauta légèrement en sentant les doigts de Michael se glisser dans le col de sa chemise. Michael regardait la journaliste dans les yeux, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Luke sut sans aucun doute qu'elle ne chercherait jamais à savoir ce qu'il faisait avec sa main tant qu'il aurait ce regard posé sur elle. Il se détendit légèrement. Le pouce de Michael dessinait des lettres à la base de sa nuque. 'Je t'aime.', 'Ca va aller'. Luke rougit furieusement au suivant : 'Fais-moi l'amour'. Il toussa, pour se donner quelque chose à faire plus que pour vraiment se dégager la gorge. Michael ricana en douce.

 

«  **J'aimerais que vous me parliez d'un événement particulier. Je sais que tout le monde vous le demande, mais j'aimerais votre avis à vous. Michael, comment te sens-tu après ton accident ?**  », demanda-t-elle inévitablement. Calum soupira, Ashton regarda ses chaussures et Michael arrêta les mouvements de son pouce. Luke se redressa, ancra son regard à celui de la journaliste.

 

«  **Nous préférons ne pas répondre à cette question. Ça a été une expérience traumatisante aussi bien pour lui que pour nous-mêmes et nos familles. Nous avons eu peur, nous avons craint le pire. Nous allons nous inspirer de ces sensations pour écrire un prochain album encore meilleur. Et ça sera le dernier commentaire que nous ferons sur cet incident.**  », déclara Luke. Le reste des questions furent uniquement basée sur leur musique et ils s'en réjouirent tous. La journaliste partit rapidement par la suite et les garçons se levèrent. Leur agent s'approcha d'eux en tapant des pieds au sol, pour faire savoir qu'il était contrarié.

 

«  **Tu as perdu la tête ?!**  », s'écria-t-il à mi-voix. Ashton posa une main sur son épaule.

 

«  **A partir de maintenant cette question sera interdite, merci.**  », répondit-il puis ils quittèrent tous les quatre la pièce. Michael retint Luke par la main.

 

«  **Comment te sens-tu ?**  ». Il posait cette question assez régulièrement, juste pour faire savoir à Luke que chacune de ses émotion était valide et justifiée. Luke sourit et embrassa Michael tendrement. Il laissa sa main sur la joue mal rasée de son petit-ami.

 

«  **Je t'aime.**  »

 

C'était le seul sentiment qui importait vraiment, celui de se sentir libre d'aimer et de se savoir aimé en retour.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com 
> 
> <3


End file.
